


Cheater Accident

by Kiiyarx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boyfriends, Gay, Lesbian, Lesbians in Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiyarx/pseuds/Kiiyarx
Summary: Lance McClain, a total heartthrob, thought he was in love and thought she felt the same. Yet, she didn't. It was clear once he walked in on her screwing her study partner.He goes for revenge, starting off with placing many sticky notes that had cheater sprawled out on them. He made yet another mistake with this.Turns out, he put them all on the wrong car, the car of Keith Kogane. Keith, clearly enraged, almost didn't want to hear the excuses Lance blabbered out.This mistake, though, flourishes into something amazing.





	1. Chapter 1

The raven haired stood in front of his now vandalized car, mouth agape and fists clenched in shock and anger. Eye twitching some even, he stomped to the car, ripping off a sticky note. "Cheater? What the fuck?" He yelled out, reading what it said aloud. He look at the others as he threw the note down. All of them said the same thing. 'Cheater.'

"Hah, you dirty fucking-" A voice spoke from behind him, stopping dead in its tracks once Keith turned around. A boy stood there, quickly going from smug to shocked and confused.

"Oh. Oh, fuck.." The tan male mumbled, running a hand through his hair. He obviously messed up here.

"Did you do this?" Keith asked, glaring daggers at the boy. "Yeah, but-" 

"What the fuck!" He practically screamed, being very much over the top. It was clear this dark haired boy had very bad control over his anger.

The other put his hands up defensively before speaking. "Look, calm down and let me explain, hot head!" He exclaimed, hazel eyes open wide.

Keith sighed, shaking his head. "Explain, now," He demanded, still glaring at the boy. "Okay, so you happen to have the same car as my ex, who cheated on me as you can see, and I accidentally fucked up your car instead of hers. I really didn't mean to, and I'm so, so sorry!" He quickly said it all before he could possibly be interrupted again, almost running out of breath near the end. 

A moment of silence passed as Keith thought about it all. He seemed genuine enough. "Alright, but you have to help me clean my car up," He coldly said, turning back around and starting to pick off the sticky notes attached to the car. 

"Gladly!" The other smiled, moving beside Keith and doing the same. "Oh, and I'm Lance!" He smiled, deciding introducing himself would be polite. "Keith," was all the edge pale boy said back.

"Well, nice to meet 'ya, mullet guy."

Keith was about to tell him off, but when he saw the grin Lance was giving him, his face heated up and his heart skipped a beat. "Y-" Keith cleared his throat. "Yeah, nice to meet you too.." He mumbled.

Eventually, they has gotten the car cleaned off and the notes thrown away. They had talked almost the entire time, getting to know each other, joking, and arguing some at times. It was overall, an amazing time caused by a messy mistake.

Now, the black paint on the car was visible, and so was the red gradient at the bottom. Keith had a pretty nice car. 

"Okay, so that's it!" Lance perked up, both hands on his hips, jacket hanging off one of his shoulders. "Yeah.." Keith sighed, glad to have his car clean, but a bit sad to have to leave Lance now.

Suddenly, his arm was grabbed and his sleeve pulled back. Lance held it in his hands, which were oddly soft, and had a blue marker in the other hand. Quickly, he wrote his number down on Keith's arm, and when finished, smiled at him. "Text me, okay?"

Keith just blinked and nodded, a faint blush on his pale face. "Well, bye, mullet!" Lance waved as he started to walk away to where his car was, which was somewhere on the other side of the parking lot.

Today was better than both of them expected it to be.


	2. Hanging Out

Lance walked through the door to his home, immediately greeted by a little sister and cousin. "Lance! Lance!" His cousin bounced up and down, happy to see his older role model. The tan male smiled fondly as he closed the door behind him, walking forward in the house. "Hey, Jake, what's got you so excited?" 

His sister spoke for Jake. "Someone-" She was interrupted by Lance's phone going off, a spanish song blasting from it. "Give me a moment, okay?" He said, taking his phone out his back pocket and walking back outside, away from the loud interior of the house. It was an unknown number.

He swiped answer, bringing the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Lance?" A familiar male voice spoke on the other line. "Oh, hey, Keith."

"Oh, I got the number right, thank God..." Lance chuckled at this, unaware of how that noise made Keith's face heat up to a bright red. "Oh, again Keith, I'm really sorry about what happened today.." Lance apologized for what was the millionth time throughout the times they've talked. 

"Lance, like I said, it's fine, okay? I forgive you, so chill with the all the sorry," Keith spoke through the phone, his voice pleasing Lance. He smiled a smile that was genuine and would easily make girls and guys both swoon for him.

"Okay then. But hey, how about I take you to lunch tomorrow to help make up for it?" Lance suggested to him, hoping Keith would say yes.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, sure. What place you have in mind?"

"Allura's Café, maybe?"

It was clear Keith choked on something, as coughing was heard from the other line. "Keith, you okay man?"

He cleared his throat before mumbling a yeah. "I'm fine... Just choked on my drink. But yeah, that works. 3 o'clock?"

Lance couldn't hide the happy, silly grin from growing on his face. "Yeah! See you then Keith! Bye!" He heard Keith mumble his goodbye before he hung up, putting his phone back in his back pocket as he walked back inside.

"Lance, darling, someone is calling for you!" His mother called out as he walked inside. "Okay, Mom!" He went to the nearest phone, picking it up and speaking into it.

An all too familiar voice was heard.

"Lance?"

His bubbly mood died, turning cold and mad. 

"Ayla.."

Ayla, the cheater ex-girlfriend, just had to come ruin his day.


	3. The "Date"

Keith absent mindedly stirred his drink with the pastel blue straw, head resting on his arm propped by the elbow on the table. Lance was late by fifteen minutes and Keith wasn't pleased. He had been waiting for twenty-five minutes total now.

The door bell chimed, signalling someone had walked in the Café. Keith didn't bother to look up until he heard the other chair at his table scrap against the floor. As he looked up, a familiar tan boy was taking a seat in front of him with a sheepish grin.

"So sorry I'm late! My sister lost her pet and I had to help her out!" Lance quickly started apologizing, and Keith nodded. "It's fine, Lance," Keith gave a reassuring smile, a pretty smile that made Lance glow a slight red.

"Keith!" A girl's voice was heard calling his name, both boys looking to the source. Hurrying to their table was none other than Allura, the owner of this successful and cute café. 

"Shocker to see you here!" She smiled, hand resting on her hip. "Oh, hey, Allura," Keith smiled back, taking a sip of the sweet beverage he had ordered while waiting.

"Oo, who is this? You finally got a boyfriend?" Allura motioned to Lance, causing Keith to choke on his drink and his face to burn red. "N-No! He's just a new friend who wanted to meet here!" Keith quickly objected to her words.

Lance was just as embarrassed by her words. "I'm Lance, and like mullet said, I'm a new friend," He introduced himself, trying to ignore what just happened.

"Allura, one of Keith's few friends," Allura spoke with her usual smile.

"Y'know, anyone ever tell you that your beauty is out of this world?" Lance grinned at the beautiful woman, taking his shot. Keith choked again at this, Allura merely just rolling her eyes.

"I would call you a douche, but even that gets in a girl unlike you," She countered, Lance faking as if he was shot and offended, Keith starting to laugh like it was the funniest thing.

"Oo, cold woman, cold!" Lance joked before looking at Keith. "What you laughing at Mullet?"

"Your dumbass self," The raven haired chuckled. "At least I have an ass!" Lance said a bit too loud, causing people in the Café to look at them.

"Shh, Lance!" Keith scolded him as he laughed, Lance mumbled a small "oops," proud as both Allura and mullet-man were happy and laughing. 

"So, what do you guys want to order?" Allura asked, ready to write in the notepad she has been holding. "Hm...Whatever you'd recommend?" Lance questioningly said, looking over at Keith who nodded to say the same. 

"Okay then! You two will get the galaxy cheesecake if that's the case!" She beamed as she turned on her heels and walked to the counter, starting to talk with a couple of workers.

"She is so pretty," Lance sighed, obviously having a thing for Keith's gorgeous friend. Keith nodded. "She is..." He responded, but he sounded disinterested in it, as if he didn't actually think such about her.

Lance turned his head to look straight at Keith. "Do you not like her?" He questioned his new friend. "Huh? No, I do, as a friend. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem way to unamused or something."

"She just isn't my type, that's all," Keith sighed, propping his head back in his hand. "Oh? Then what is your type?" Lance pressed on, curious now.

"... Guys," Keith bluntly said, not minding to much. "Wait, what?" Lance was taken aback some by Keith's words. 

"I like dudes. I'm gay, like really fucking gay," Keith then said, sounding a bit exasperated by having to repeat and then specify. That was when a certain thought came to mind when silence came upon the two.

"You probably don't want to be friends anymore, huh? Afraid I'll hit on you or some stupid bullshit?" Keith looked dead straight at Lance, who looked confused at his words, then amused.

"What? No, god no! Anyways, if I was hit on by a pretty boy like you, I'd be jumping up and down in joy," He laughed, shaking his head some. The pretty boy part got to Keith, making a small blush show up on his porcelain skin. "I'm also bi, so it'd be pretty fucked if I was like that."

Keith's eyes lit up some at those words and felt a tiny crush start to grow on this boy. "Oh, cool then," was all he said though, unsure of what to say now.

"What's your type in guys though?" Lance asked, sounding a tad bit hopeful, but Keith chalked it up to some stupid thing.

"Any guy works as long as they're nice and not a complete asshole," Keith shrugged, but even that was somewhat a lie. He has definitely put up with assholes for one reason or another throughout his life. He wasn't sure why, but he has.

Lance nodded before asking yet another question. "What do you think of me? I don't fit in as 'asshole,' do I?"

Keith chuckled, shaking his head. "No, you don't. You're chill, pretty fucking hot to be honest, so y'know," He told the truth of what he thought with a small smile.

"Oof, critical hit! Pretty mullet boy complemented me!" Lance leaned back in his chair, holding his hands over his heart as if shot. Keith just rolled his eyes, laughing some.

So far, today was amazing for the both of them.


End file.
